


My dearest Jon,

by Nobodysproblem



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm currently at S5 Ep10 so set sometime around then, Letter!fic, Love Letters, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodysproblem/pseuds/Nobodysproblem
Summary: Martin writes a letter to Jon.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 7





	My dearest Jon,

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this would count as a Victorian AU, but it sure is an "everybody speaks like in the 1800s" AU. I don't have the mental capacity to write a whole fic about it, so for context, Martin got left behind in a place where underground monsters turn people into, well, monsters. If that sounds weird it's because the idea (and 2 or 3 sentences from this) came to me in a dream.
> 
> Enjoy :)

My dearest Jon,

I know you always hated letters, but surely, my love, you can make an exception for this one. I fear this is the only way we could've said goodbye... for this is a goodbye, and one so final I feel my tears trying to drown me just to stop me from saying it. But some things must be said, no matter how terribly they might hurt. I know you won't accept it, not at first. You'll desperately search your brain for ideas, for a way to return to me, to save me... But it's not possible, my dear. Not this time. I know how your heart will ache when you read this... but it's already far too late. 

Did I ever tell you how intimidating you seemed when I first met you? All serious and posh and... larger than life. I've never imagined that you would even look at me. But since then I have been covered in your kisses, and held and whispered-to words of affection so beautiful that I might forget the horror below. But as my hand shakes while writing this letter, I know I am about to turn. 

Don't blame yourself, my love, for there's nothing you could've done to prevent this. Know only that whatever you will do for the rest of your life, my love will follow you, always.

My hand can barely move now, so this is where I must bid you farewell. Maybe I'll ask Helen to make sure you get this letter. I wish we had more time together, but as it is... I'd rather have this so very short time with you, in our world of horrors, than live a long, safe life where I may never know your love.

Take care of yourself, Jon.

  
Yours, always and forever,   
Martin

**Author's Note:**

> For a more ~authentic~ vibe: https://ibb.co/H4fxfq7


End file.
